


The Seafarer's Song

by Biak911



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Apprentice/Mentor Relationship, Circus, F/M, One Shot, Sailing, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biak911/pseuds/Biak911
Summary: Apprenticing for Urk's greatest seafarer has always been Baptiste's dream, so when he was accepted to work for Dr. de Kuiper, he was incredibly thrilled. Eight months have passed, and he gradually learns that the doctor's typical cold behavior and drinking habits stemmed from an accident at sea that happened years ago. It was an event which, the townspeople of Urk believes, caused the doctor to lose his mind and be haunted by a melody that only he can hear.
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain & Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper, Moira O'Deorain/Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	The Seafarer's Song

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays dear Readers,
> 
> To show my gratitude for you guys supporting my first story in Ao3, I've written this story which is inspired by Nekitoototo's Mermoira (Mermaid Moira) art she made. If you aren't following her on Twitter yet, follow her @nekitoototo, she's an awesome artist and person!
> 
> And, just like my other story, this one also is accompanied by music that I think captures the entire theme. So please give it a listen when you can.
> 
> Thank you, and have a happy holiday (By the time I'm writing this, it's Dec. 24 2019)
> 
> Love,  
> Biak911

_[Yo Yo Ma - Camille Saint-Saens’s Le Cygne (The Swan)]_

Urk may not have the same charm as the Netherlands’ other well-known cities and towns, but no one can deny its importance to the Netherlands' fishing sector. Underneath the thick smell of fish and seawater stood a strong fishing town that prided itself with its fresh catches of the day and highly experienced seafarers. Because of Urk’s prolific fishing industry, it’s no surprise that its streets are lined with well-to-do housings and shops that sold luxury goods, while its main harbor housed several steam-powered fishing vessels, each varying in size, speed, and power. However, one of the town’s most peculiar sightings was seen walking on the cobblestone path and entering the local pub.

When the chimes that hung above the doorway jingled, the stout man, who was behind the bar counter cleaning a metal tankard with his apron, turned his attention towards the entrance to greet his customer.

“Ah Baptiste, always ever so punctual!” The barkeep gleamed, revealing a huge smile underneath his thick brown beard.

Baptiste – a strapping young man with dark curly hair and dark skin – smiled at the barkeep while giving him a friendly wave. “Good morning to you too, Martin. You know why I’m here.”

“Of course, of course. Please, have a seat while I grab the supplies.” Martin placed the tankard on top the hardwood bar slab before crouching down to the floor. He then moved the damp rag he was stepping on, which was in dire need of a good clean, to the side and revealed a latched door that led to the pub’s basement.

As Martin opened the door and descended towards the basement, Baptiste helped himself to a chair by the bar and observed the establishment’s scenery. It was just about half-past nine, so business was slow. Aside from Baptiste, the other three patrons in the pub were a retired fishmonger stationed at his corner table, the fishmonger’s mangy old dog that was sitting on the chair beside its master, and a man who seemed to have spent the night drinking copious amounts of Martin’s home-brewed beer.

Beside the front door was a weathered tack piano covered in dust. It was clear that no one has bothered to play or tune it for some time. There were a number of gaudy artwork hanging from the walls, with some pieces depicting Rubenesque women hiding their voluptuous bodies behind thin pieces of cloth. Finally, the establishment’s environment was completed by its dark wooden floors, walls, and ceiling that gave off a musty scent that didn’t blend well with Urk’s fishy and salty air.

After a few moments, Martin returned from the basement, carrying three heavy sacks over his shoulder. He then kicked the basement door shut and tossed the sacks on the hardwood bar top, causing Baptiste to jump in his seat.

“Here you go!” Martin said as he dusted off his hands. “A week’s worth of supplies for that mad doctor.”

Baptiste let out a sigh as he loosened the collar of his olive green button-down shirt. “How many times have I told you? He’s not mad… Just misunderstood.”

“Yeah, right!” Martin reached for the tankard he was cleaning earlier and proceeded to wipe the drinkware’s lip with his apron. “Tell me again how long you’ve been working for the doctor?”

“Uhmm… Around eight months.” Baptiste counted with his fingers just to be extra sure.

“I see. Well, that isn’t enough time to help you justify your claim, kid… How old are you again?”

“Twenty-one.” Baptiste immediately answered.

“Hmmm, so you’re not really a kid, are yea?” Martin then placed the tankard under a beer faucet and filled it up with his homebrew. “Here,” he said as he placed the filled tankard in front of Baptiste, “it’s on the house!”

“But… It’s morning.”

“So what?” Martin shrugged. “Business is slow.”

Baptiste looked at the overflowing tankard for a few seconds before clutching its handle and taking a large swig. The beer’s rich, malty flavor coated his tongue and left an earthy note at the back of his throat. Once he placed the tankard back on the hardwood slab, he let out a satisfied _ahhhh_. “Thanks. I needed that.” He said, wiping the foam that was caught by the hairs on his upper lip.

“Sure thing!” Martin then placed his elbow on the bar top and leaned in closer to Baptiste. “So… While I still have you here… Tell me? What got you interested in working for the doctor?”

Baptiste leaned back, crossed his arms over his chest and gave Martin a smug look. “I guess that drink wasn’t technically free?”

Martin grabbed the tankard, filled it up again, and placed it on the table. “Business is slow, so I find ways to keep me entertained.”

Baptiste returned to his original sitting position and stroked his stubbly chin. When he thought of a suitable answer, his eyes brightened. “To learn from the best navigator, of course!” He exclaimed. “Back from where I’m from, we used Dr. de Kuiper’s findings about the stars and the phases of the moon to help us sail across the waters in a more efficient manner. I too grew up in a fishing village you see, so you can understand why we hold the doctor with such high regard. So, when I got word that he needed an apprentice, I jumped to the next ship to Urk and tried my luck to apply for the position.” Baptiste took a moment’s pause and began tapping his fingers on the hardwood table. “However,” he said with a bit of confusion in his voice, “to my surprise, I was the only one who showed up. So I got the job just like that!” He snapped his fingers to emphasize the simplicity of his application.

“… You sure you didn’t do it for the money?” Martin asked.

Baptiste grabbed the re-filled tankard and this time, he took three small gulps. “He does pay well.” He confessed. “Which is why I find it peculiar that no one else answered his offer of employment.”

“Well, you weren’t his first assistant.” Martin expressed with his gravelly voice.

“Apprentice.” Baptiste corrected.

“Right, right. ‘ _Apprentice’_.” Martin scoffed. “There were dozens more before you, and each one of them also aspired to work with the doctor. But none of them lasted longer than three months. I’m surprised that you’re still able to tolerate him for so long.”

“He does keep to himself most of the time and all he does is ask me to do his errands and chores.” He took another sip of his beer. “But I do get to read his works when he’s asleep, and he does pay well. So I shouldn’t complain.”

After hearing Baptiste’s response, Martin let out a sigh and shifted his weight on his left leg. “It’s such a pity to see the doctor living like a hermit. He may have been the black sheep of his family – given that his interests were diverted in the stars instead of fishing – but did you know that he used to be a great seafarer just like his father?”

“Really?” Baptiste leaned in closer to listen to Martin more intently. “I didn’t know that.”

“Yep. His extraordinary knowledge of the stars paired with the sailor’s blood coursing through his veins made him one of the best navigators in Urk… But that all changed after the accident several years ago.”

“Now that, I’ve heard of.” Baptiste announced as he pointed a finger at Martin. “In fact, I know several versions of that story.”

“Oh yeah? Which ones have you heard?”

“Oh, you know, the ones where he lost his mind after being stranded at sea for two weeks, or his heart is filled with guilt because he thinks he’s responsible for losing his entire crew… Typical tragic tales.”

“… Care to listen to my theory?” Martin asked meekly.

“Sure, why not?” Baptiste answered. “I still have time.”

“Alright. Listen close now.” After Martin said those words, both he and Baptiste leaned closer so he could tell his tale in private. “I think the doctor saw or experienced something he shouldn’t have.”

“You mean, besides the accident?”

“Yes! You see, I was the one who spotted him adrift on a piece of wood in the water. And I assure you that he wasn’t alone.”

“What did you see?” Baptiste asked with genuine curiosity.

“Till this day, I’m still not sure. It was a misty morning, you see. But I noticed some movement in the water as if there was a creature guarding him almost.”

“And you think this ‘creature’ is the source of the doctor’s madness?”

“Yes!” Martin slammed his hand on the hardwood counter, causing the other patrons to jolt in their seats. “I believe that creature cast a curse on him because as I slowly approached the water, I heard screeching and the doctor screaming at the top of his lungs.”

“Uhuh...” Baptiste uttered; his face painted with extreme doubt.

“I bet the creature brainwashed him and took some of his intelligence too.” Martin placed his hands on his waist and started tapping his right foot on the floor. “Don’t get me wrong, when it comes to understanding the stars, the doctor is quite brilliant. That’s why the Science Guild is still willing to pay him handsomely for his research. But after we saved him, he started acting a bit more odd. He kept telling us to help him get rid of a strange melody in his head, but we didn’t hear anything. He also stopped taking showers, began drinking more, and started doing other stupid things.”

“Like what?”

“You know that boat he lives on?” Martin pointed a stern finger at Baptiste. “That used to be his father’s prized fishing vessel; a diesel-powered seiner. Quite a rare watercraft if you ask me.” He said. “We all thought that he’d come back to his senses and start sailing the waters again with it. But what did he do to that boat? HE TURNED IT INTO A GOD DAMNED FLOATING HOUSE!” Martin, who was now out of breath, faced his back towards Baptiste and rested his elbows on the table. “It’s no wonder why a lot of people lost their respect for him… Thank goodness his father, God bless his soul, isn’t alive to see the disaster his son has become.” Martin looked towards the ceiling and made the sign of the cross to pay respects to Dr. de Kuiper’s late father.

After hearing Martin’s version of the tale, Baptiste pushed the edge of the table, so he could sit right back up. “Okay… That was uhmm… Interesting?”

Martin turned his head to the side to get a better look at Baptiste’s reaction. “You don’t believe me, do you?”

“Well… It’s just…” Baptiste started scratching the back of his head, trying to come up with the right words, so as not to embarrass Martin.

“Eh, it’s alright. A lot of people don’t, so I’ve gotten used to that type of response.”

“If it’ll help make you feel better, I thought it was a riveting tale!”

Martin faced Baptiste and gave out a light chuckle. “You’re a good kid, Baptiste. I need you to know that.”

Baptiste thoroughly enjoyed Martin’s company. So much so in fact that he overstayed his welcome by an hour and a half. When he noticed the time, he quickly downed his drink, grabbed the three sacks on the table, and headed for the door. But just as he was about to leave the pub, Martin called his attention.

“Oh Baptiste, the circus will be in town this weekend. Thought it’d be the perfect excuse for you to take some time off. You know, so you can be away from that old cook for a while?”

Baptiste turned to Martin and smiled. “Thanks for the heads up. I’ll be sure to make some time for it.” He then gave martin a casual salute and left the pub.

* * *

Unlike most boats that were parked on the main harbor, Dr. de Kuiper’s _“houseboat”_ was tied to a wharf at the northern-most edge of the town’s coastline. It’d take any normal person thirty minutes to walk from the heart of the town to the doctor’s residence. But since Baptiste was carrying three heavy bags of supplies and was running late, he ran all the way and made it to his destination in half the time.

Dr. de Kuiper lived in a fishing vessel known as a seiner. It was around 100 feet long, which was longer than an average seiner, and its width was around 20 feet. It was also running on diesel, which was considered a luxury in Urk. Its hull was painted in stratos blue to match the color of the sea at night while the outer walls of the cabin and navigation bridge were colored in pure white. And its mast, which stood 15 feet tall, proudly displayed the Netherlands’ flag, which was fluttering in the wind.

Baptiste slowly and carefully stepped into the rear side of the boat, so as not to make the wooden floors creak. He then looked at his surroundings and noticed that the area was left untouched. The mops and steel buckets were still placed at the corner where he left them last night, and the morning newspaper was still at the cabin’s doorstep.

A long sigh of relief escaped his lips. _Thank God he’s still asleep._

Baptiste continued to move stealthily towards the door in a tip-toed fashion. When he made it to the front of the entrance, he reached for the doorknob and slowly turned it open until he heard a soft _click_. However, something in his mind was telling him to take a gander at the newspaper by his feet. When he looked down, he was instantly hooked by the paper’s headline. It read:

CIRCUS COMING TO TOWN THIS WEEKEND; BRINGING NEWEST ATTRACTION

“Definitely an interesting read!” Baptiste propped down to grab the newspaper, which was an action he’ll soon regret doing. Because once he stood up, the door slowly opened from the other side and he was greeted by Dr. de Kuiper’s bespectacled face.

“Oh… Uhmm… Good morning, Dr. de Kuiper! I was just –”

“You’re late!” Dr. de Kuiper snarled in his husky voice. He then gave Baptiste, who was trembling in his boots, a hardened stare before giving him a sniff with his hawk-shaped nose. “And you reek of alcohol!” He said as he swung the door open and headed back inside, shaking his head and cursing to himself.

Although Dr. de Kuiper’s hair was mostly gray and several areas of his body were aching due to his old age, he still carried a well-built frame. Baptiste couldn’t figure out how the doctor was able to maintain his physique, especially when all he does is work, sleep, and drink all day. Nevertheless, he had to be careful when he was around him. Because if he managed to rile up the doctor, he’ll surely be knocked out for several days.

Thus, when the doctor was no longer at an earshot’s distance, Baptiste grumbled under his breath. “I can say the same thing to you.” He grabbed the newspaper, carried it in his arm, and followed the doctor inside.

* * *

Dr. de Kuiper spent many years converting the seiner into a home that befitted a recluse like him. The boat’s original flimsy walls and floors were updated to European oak, and the plain built-in seating was replaced with leather armchairs and a couch, as well as lavish and plush pieces of furniture. There were three large bookshelves located in the receiving area, each stuffed with books about the ocean floor and the stars above. At the end of the cabin was the kitchen, messy as always. And tying the room together was an antique silk rug that portrayed the de Kuiper family’s grandest fishing voyages. There was a flight of stairs that led to the navigation room. However, Baptiste had no idea how it looked like because he was never invited to the doctor’s quarters.

Dr. de Kuiper hobbled towards a leather armchair and sat himself down. As he was doing this, he was holding his left side; a slight expression of pain was visible on his face. “Did you get what I asked for?”

“Of course, doctor.” Baptiste set two of the sacks on the floor and one on top of the marble coffee table that was between him and the doctor. He loosened the drawstring, opened the sack, and took out the following things and placed them on the table:

  * 6 Apples
  * 4 Carrots
  * 5 Potatoes
  * 5 Onions
  * 2 Bags of mushrooms
  * 5 Bottles of whiskey
  * A squished bag of bread
  * And a pack of stroopwafels



While Baptiste was still emptying the first sack, Dr. de Kuiper kept a close eye on him with his head constantly shaking. He then took out the steel pocket flask that was in the left inner breast pocket of his brown shearling coat and unceremoniously took a swig. The drink helped calm his nerves and the thoughts that were spiraling in his mind.

When Baptiste reached for another sack, the doctor nonchalantly snatched the bag of stroopwafels on the table and tried to tear open the plastic. However, his body was still influenced by his mild drunken stupor that his fingers had trouble holding onto the bag’s ends.

Dr. de Kuiper’s failed attempts to open the bag of sweet treats made the plastic rustle, which Baptiste didn’t mind at first. But as two minutes passed, the doctor has yet to free the cookies from their packaging.

Baptiste offered a hand to relieve the doctor from his struggles. “You know, I can help you with tha—”

“No!” Dr. de Kuiper quickly cut him off before he could finish his sentence and raised a hand to reject his help. “I can do it myself.”

Dr. de Kuiper placed his right foot on the marble table. When his heavy heel landed on the table’s surface, it made the piece of furniture tremble, causing two of the six apples to roll on the floor. He then rolled up his dark green cargo pants, and grabbed the handle of his fishing knife, which was sheathed in his right leather boot’s knife holder. When he pulled out the knife, he quickly stabbed the pack of stroopwafels and tore open a hole. He then returned the knife to its sheath and began devouring the pack of sweet treats he so carefully placed on his lap. His right foot remained on the marble table.

* * *

After Baptiste revealed all the contents in the sacks to the doctor, he stood up straight like a soldier and asked, “Anything else, doctor?”

“… Not right now…” Dr. de Kuiper grumbled as he massaged the left side of his temple with two fingers. “Just continue searching for the astronomy books I told you to get yesterday. The Science Guild insists that I finish their commission by the end of the month.”

“Of course, doctor.” But just when Baptiste was about to walk towards the bookshelf nearest to him, the doctor suddenly grabbed his attention.

“Oh, and the newspaper?” The doctor gestured his hand like he was asking for alms.

Baptiste was hesitant to give him the paper. He so wanted to huddle up in a corner and pretend to do his work so he can read up on the circus and its exciting new attraction. However, he wasn’t one who dared to cross Dr. de Kuiper. He has heard that the doctor was quick-tempered and he can hold on to his anger for weeks on end. Thus, Baptiste gave a defeated sigh and handed the doctor the newspaper.

Once the doctor had the paper in his possession, he unfurled it open and read the headline. “Bah! What kind of front page news is this? Isn’t there anything worth covering besides mediocre entertainment!?” Irritated by the headline, he rumpled the newspaper before throwing it on the floor next to him. He then took another swig of his flask, which he kept safe between his thighs.

“Are you not excited about the circus, doctor?” Baptiste turned his head towards Dr. de Kuiper as he picked out the books he was asked to retrieve.

“Excited!? What’s so exciting about paying an overpriced seat just to watch low-brow acts and a bunch of _konts_ torture animals?” He spat before downing whatever was left in his flask.

“Well… I was thinking of going this weekend.” Baptiste confessed in a low tone.

“You? Going to the circus?” Dr. de Kuiper let out a loud guffaw as he reached for the bottle of whiskey in front of him. “What makes you think that I’m letting you go?” He said as he tried to uncork the bottle.

“Because it was stated in my contract!”

The doctor stopped uncorking the bottle of liquor in his hands; he was in disbelief.

“We agreed that I get to spend my Saturday mornings off any way I want.” A triumphant smile formed across Baptiste’s face. “And going to the circus is how I’m going to spend it. So I don’t care if you have some sort of hatred with the circus because I’m still going.”

Dr. de Kuiper slumped deeper into the armchair and conceded. He had forgotten about that small detail; a detail that was required by law (even if it was the bare minimum.) He then bit down on the whiskey’s cork, pulled it out with a loud _plonk,_ and vexed at Baptiste. “Fine… But I’ll be accompanying you the entire time.” He then took a few gulps of the whiskey with a sneer on his face.

“Thank you, doctor! I… WHAT?”

“You heard me! I’m going with you.”

“But… But why? I thought you hated the circus?”

“I do!” The doctor said dryly. “I just want to ensure that you won’t stay out too late.”

“I swear, doctor. Today’s incident will be my first and last! I promise that it won’t happen again.” Baptiste said with a pleading tone as he balanced the stack of books in his hands.

“And I’ll see to it that it will be your last.” Dr. de Kuiper smiled with a certain sense of satisfaction that irked Baptiste to his stomach. “Now, get back to work!”

* * *

When the circus finally came to town, almost everyone in Urk couldn’t contain their excitement. Apparently, the circus is one of the most anticipated events of the year, so it was normal for the townsfolk to dock their ships, close up shop, and wear their best garments so they can enjoy the fanfare with their friends and family.

The people’s enthusiasm was incredibly infectious that even Baptiste couldn’t help but follow the crowd. So, on his half-day off, he wore a crisp white dress shirt with its sleeves rolled up three-quarters of the way, brown trousers with matching suspenders, his only pair of tan Oxford shoes, and, for the finishing touch, a tweed flat cap that was slightly tilted upward. Baptiste’s dapper ensemble made him look and feel like a man; a man who was ready to show the people of Urk his unique brand of charm and swagger. His companion, on the other hand, barely even tried to get dressed on that day. Dr. de Kuiper wasn’t eager to wake up early in the morning to see some people put on a hack show. Thus, he threw on a plain navy blue V-neck sweater, which he paired with his shearling coat and green cargo pants that he wore a few days ago. His garments gave off the combined stench of alcohol and sweat. And even if he was walking through the crowd smelling like fish that was left out under the sun for a week, he didn’t give a damn about what people thought of him.

Baptiste wasn’t going to let that ball-and-chain of a doctor ruin his day. So, he spent the next three hours playing rigged carnival games, eating questionable fried delicacies, and laying out his charm on the ladies, without acknowledging the doctor’s presence the entire time. The doctor, of course, didn’t care that his apprentice was treating him like a ghost. His goal for the day wasn’t to interact with anyone; just to keep an eye on Baptiste, and take a drink of his whiskey-filled flask whenever he thought Baptiste was spending his salary on frivolous things or whenever he thought he was being taunted by his innermost thoughts.

As the afternoon was slowly approaching, Baptiste had only one thing left he wanted to do: go see the show. Thus, he ran up towards the ticket booth, bought the two remaining tickets that had the best seats, and handed one to the doctor.

“Here!” He said with a scowl. “I’ll get back to work after we’ve finished the show.”

“We!?” The doctor raised one of his sharp eyebrows as he unscrewed the cap of his flask.

“Yes, we! Because I thought you said that you’ll keep an eye on me.”

“I did!” The doctor growled. “But there’s no way in hell I’d watch this senseless show with you.”

“Suit yourself.” Baptiste shrugged his shoulders. “But don’t beat yourself up if I decide to slip away and spend the rest of the day here.”

Provoked by his words, the doctor leaned closer to Baptiste until their foreheads were almost touching. Fury was coming out from the heat of his breath. “Do you want to get fired?”

“I dare you to try.”

Baptiste knew that the doctor had a pressing deadline, so he had the nerve to challenge him. Losing an apprentice/assistant at the current stage of his research could set the doctor back for months. Plus, they were out in the open, so causing a scene now will create a scandal that’ll keep the people of Urk talking for years.

“…Fine.” Dr. de Kuiper snatched the ticket in Baptiste’s hand. “You win. But remember this. You’ll rue the day for testing my limits.” He then hobbled towards the big top’s entrance, mumbling angrily to himself.

“Well, if I’m not having the most fun during my day off, I’ll make sure that you won’t as well.” Baptiste whispered before following the doctor.

* * *

The seats Baptiste bought was five rows down the circus’ main stage. It gave them the perfect view of the acts that’ll be performed on the ground, as well as the death-defying stunts that will be held above. The arena was slowly being filled with men, women, children of all ages, as well as a handful of journalists who were drawn to the circus’ newest attraction. With everyone sharing their opinions and expectations about the show, their voices started getting louder. However, when the lights were dimmed and the spotlight focused on the backstage curtain, the crowd hushed itself until there was only silence. A few seconds later, a plump man wearing a red ringmaster suit and holding a wooden cane emerged from behind the curtain.

“Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, are you ready to be entertained?”

The man might’ve stood 4-feet, 3-inches tall, but his booming voice electrified the crowd and sent them cheering loudly.

“Thank you, thank you. But please, save your applause for our wonderful acts.” The ringmaster walked to the center of the arena with the spotlight following his every move. “Ahhh, it’s good to be back in Urk. And every year it seems that this town manages to bring me new audience members.” He stood on his tippy toes to pander on the sizable crowd in the big top. “For you newcomers, I’m Maestro Lee, ringmaster of Maestro Lee’s Circus Jubilee… And I can’t wait to get this show started!”

And with that, the spotlight immediately switched off, giving way to the colorful lights and sounds of the circus.

The program flowed like how most shows would. The first quarter was covered by the clowns and their slapstick comedy, the second was reserved for the animal handling acts (which violated the well-being and safety of the animals, according to Dr. de Kuiper,) and the third was occupied by multiple trapeze artists who worked together to leave the people wanting for more. Everyone, especially Baptiste, was amazed by the stunning performances the company was able to produce. Of course, Dr. de Kuiper was the only one who thought otherwise. He saw the circus as one of the lowest forms of entertainment. So, to keep himself preoccupied while the show was going on, he did his best to cover himself to sneak in a swig or two of his flask. He also shook his head countless times just to keep the ghastly circus noise from mixing with the cacophony of sounds that were already swarming his ears.

Once the trapeze artists were done with their performance, the doctor thought that he could finally leave the wretched tent. Unfortunately, there was one more act in the lineup that neither he nor the crowd were prepared for.

* * *

“Wasn’t that great folks?” The ringmaster panted as he ran back to the center of the arena. “Give it up once again for our amazing trapeze family!” The crowd delivered a round of applause that had a mix of hands clapping and whistles. “Okay, okay, settle down now.” Maestro Lee gestured his hand to tell the people to take their seats. “And now… For the moment you’ve all been waiting for. “He cleared his throat before continuing. “From the depths of the North Sea’s deep blue waters, and by the grace of the light of the full moon, our humble troupe came across an extraordinary creature so rare that even we couldn’t believe she was real at first glance.”

Suddenly, a 10,000-gallon rectangular fish tank that stood 20 feet tall was rolled onto the center of the arena. Its glass windows were four inches thick and its corners were reinforced with hardy billet aluminum slats. The water was cloudy, but people could hear the sound of heavy chains hitting the glass. Joining the tank were two rolling platform ladders with wheels, one stationed to its left and the other to its right. On top of each ladder stood a circus personnel carrying what seemed to look like a long stick with a modified electric cattle prod attached to the end.

“Ladies and gentlemen, while we were out sailing in the North Sea, we were blessed to have heard and encountered an enchanting creature which was only thought to have existed in the mind of Hans Christian Andersen. Her appearance is unlike what we’ve all imagined. And her voice? Magnificent!” Maestro Lee took out a white handkerchief from his suit’s pocket and wiped the sweat on his brow. “You might think that I’m at my wit’s end, but I encourage you all to open your minds and become true believers once you hear the siren sing!”

Maestro Lee walked up to the tank and started knocking on the glass, using the weight of his cane’s handle to agitate the creature inside. However, after hitting the window five times, the cloudy water stayed still. He then switched his attention to the people murmuring behind him and let out a forced smile. “Ah, it seems like she’s a bit shy.” Some of the people in the crowd laughed at his banter. “Maybe we can encourage her a bit, yes?” He looked at the two men standing on the ladders’ platforms and gave them a nod. “Ladies and gentlemen, what you’re about to witness isn’t suitable for children and to those who have weak stomachs. Please, I urge you to avert your eyes now if you want to be spared from being exposed to what we’re about to do.”

The sudden shift in Maestro Lee’s tone got the people in the crowd talking, and many of them were unsure if they should take his warning seriously or not. Nevertheless, the overprotective mothers demanded their children to close their eyes while those who sensed trepidation in the ringmaster ’s words left the tent.

When Maestro Lee thought the crowd was ready, he signaled the men on the ladder to charge their cattle prods. The high-pitched whirring sounds of the devices filled the room, causing many of the audience members to cover their ears. A few seconds later, sparks of electricity flashed at the end of each prod, indicators that told the men that the cattle prods were ready to be submerged into the water. The men simultaneously lowered the prods until it was hovering a few centimeters above the water.

Maestro Lee took a deep breath and balled his left hand into a fist. “NOW!”

In one swift motion, the men dunked the cattle prods into the tank, creating an electrifying display of lights. Then, the crowd heard a woman screeching in pain and realized that the sound was coming from inside the tank. They all thought that the circus was crazy enough to torture a helpless woman with electricity. But every time the lights flashed, they saw a silhouette of something that wasn’t completely human. The creature inside had the anatomy of a human’s upper body but had the bottom half of a fish. And the sound of its screams was terrifying that it caused some of the audience members to flee the big top.

A few seconds later, Maestro Lee told the men to raise their sticks. And then, the creature from the tank swam up to the glass, revealing itself to the people of Urk.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, a real-life mermaid from the North Sea!”

The mermaid pressed her forehead and webbed hands onto the glass window to inspect her surroundings. Her wrists and waist were shackled to the tank’s floor, so her movement was limited. As she pandered her gaze, the people couldn’t take their attention away from her peculiar features. Her eyes were not of the same color and her contracted pupils made her look like a feline predator ready to attack. Her red hair danced with the gentle current in the tank, but because of the water’s hazy color, its fiery hue was muted. Her nails, long and sharp, tapped the surface of the window each time she moved her hands on a different area of the glass. And her iridescent scales would shimmer into different luminescent hues of purple whenever she shifted her tail. She truly was a creature to behold. And her presence drove the room into chaos that was filled with fanfare, panic, and disgust.

People pointed fingers at her and began mocking her appearance. The children who were brave enough to stare her in the eyes grabbed some stones on the ground and threw them at the glass, causing the mermaid to wince from the sound of the stones hitting the window’s surface. The journalists scurried towards the front and started taking photos with their press cameras. The bright flashes that came from the cameras’ light bulbs blinded her, which led her to shriek, baring her sharp teeth in anger.

While the majority of the audience members were having a ball poking fun at the creature, Baptiste slumped into his seat and felt sick to his stomach. Yes, mermaids may not be entirely human. But seeing her express the feelings of pain, anger, and fear, was disturbing. He could no longer take the crowd’s impetuous behavior and was ready to leave.

“Okay, I’ve had enough.” Baptiste stood up and wiped his mouth with his hand to signify his stress. “Let’s go, doctor. I’m ready to head back.”

But as Baptiste turned his attention to his side, he was surprised to find that a steel pocket flask has taken over the seat next to him, and the doctor was nowhere to be found.

 _Oh no…_ “DOCTOR!?” Baptiste shouted at the top of his lungs, hoping that his voice would take over the crowd’s clamor. “DOCTOR DE KUIPER!” He then started peering over people’s heads, expecting to at least see a glimpse of the doctor’s large frame. Baptiste’s heart started to race. All this time he thought that he had the chance to slip away from the doctor’s close watch; not the other way around. When he looked towards the center arena, Baptiste instantly recognized the doctor’s broad shoulders and stocky build. He was about to call his attention once more, but when he noticed the doctor pushing himself through the crowd and marching towards Maestro Lee, he bit his tongue.

* * *

“Ladies and gentlemen, please calm down. Our mermaid has yet to show us her talents.” Although Maestro Lee’s words carried the weight of concern, his relaxed posture and the vexing smile on his face was enough to tell that he loved aggravating the creature in the tank.

“STOP THIS!” Dr. de Kuiper’s strong voice thundered throughout the room, turning everyone silent. “Stop this, right now!” He hobbled towards a railing that separated the audience from the ring and stepped over it. He then continued marching towards Maestro Lee with both of his hands formed into a fist.

“Sir, please get back to your seat. You being this close can provoke the creature and—”

“SHUT UP!” Sigma roared. Before Maestro Lee can even explain the consequences to the doctor, Dr. de Kuiper grabbed him by the lapels of his ringmaster ’s coat and looked him in the eye. “I don’t care how or why you caught her, but you and I both know very well that she doesn’t belong here.” He then raised his to look at the mermaid in the tank. Witnessing her be so terrified by the thousands of humans staring at her made his chest ache. “I demand you to release her!”

“Release her?” Maestro Lee started to laugh. “Did you hear that ladies and gentlemen? Your town’s resident drunk is telling me to release this wonderful creature back in the sea?” When he shared the doctor’s ridiculous request, everyone in the tent (except for Baptiste) laughed with him.

“I’m not playing around here.” Dr. de Kuiper growled.

“Neither am I, whiskey breath.” Maestro Lee bunted Dr. de Kuiper’s solar plexus with the end of his cane to set himself free from the doctor’s grasp. “Why in the world would I let go of my prized attraction? That would be stupid of me, don’t you’ think?” He said in a manner that only he and Dr. de Kuiper could hear.

“… How much would it take then?” Dr. de Kuiper said with a hesitant look on his face.

“Excuse me?”

“How much would it cost for you to release her?”

Maestro Lee looked at the doctor with an eyebrow raised. “I’m sorry, but she’s not for sale.”

“Oh, come now! Everything has a price.” Dr. de Kuiper dug into his coat’s right inner breast pocket and took out a pen and checkbook. “I can assure you, I can pay for whatever amount you ask.”

“You don’t get it, do you? This creature belongs to me, and I will never give her up! No matter how much money you give me, she alone will increase that amount tenfold! She’ll make me rich.”

The exchange between the doctor and the ringmaster started to heat up. This led to Baptiste and some of Maestro Lee’s performers to position themselves closer to the two, and prepared themselves should things turn ugly.

After hearing Maestro Lee’s response, Dr. de Kuiper returned his checkbook and pen in his coat, took off his glasses, and hung it around the collar of his sweater. “I see… Then I’ll have to take her by force.”

Without any hesitation, Dr. de Kuiper swung a right cross between Maestro Lee’s eyes. The impact of his attack knocked the ringmaster off his feet, causing him to drop his wooden cane. While Maestro Lee was still down, Dr. de Kuiper immediately grabbed for the cane, ran towards the front of the tank, and looked at the mermaid in the eyes.

“Move away from the glass!”

The mermaid couldn’t understand a word he was saying, but after he expressed his request by waving his arm, she swam a few inches back. Dr. de Kuiper then held the cane by its lower half and began hitting the tank’s window, using its handle to try and break the glass. After striking the glass half a dozen times, however, he barely made a crack.

As Maestro Lee was coming back to consciousness, several members of his troupe ran to his aid.

“Are you alright, boss?” A clown asked.

Maestro Lee sat up and held his head, which was throbbing in pain. “What do you think?”

“So… What now?” A strongman added.

“What else you idiot? GET HIM!”

After Maestro Lee pointed at Dr. de Kuiper, his biggest, most athletic, and most powerful performers all rushed towards the doctor and tackled him. Two of the performers held the doctor down by the shoulders, allowing the rest of the troupe members to strike him any which way possible. One performer used the ringmaster’s cane and started beating the doctor’s thigh while the other began kicking him on his left side. One of the performers who was pinning him used his free hand to smash his fist into the doctor’s face. Their brawl was happening right out in the open, and the audience members began cheering at the sight.

“Yeah, get him!”

“Knock some sense back to his head!”

“That madman deserved to be punched in the head.”

Although he knew he had no chance of winning, Baptiste mustered up the courage to run up to one of the performers and pushed him off the doctor. He then grabbed the arm of the performer who had the cane and punched him in the gut. Their fight was beginning to get out of hand. Should anyone else join in, pandemonium will surely break loose.

The mermaid could sense the environment’s descent into chaos, which caused her whole body to shudder in unease. She turned her focus on the doctor and his apprentice and saw them struggling to get away from the circus’ mightiest performers. She had no clue as to why these individuals were fighting for her. But deep down, something inside her was telling her that they needed her help. Thus, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and let out an ear-shattering shrill that was powerful enough to break up the fight, as well as cause immense discomfort to those who were unable to cover their ears in time.

Maestro Lee, who was now up on his feet, turned to the two men on the ladder and howled at them. “SHUT HER UP!”

The two men immediately dunked the fully charged cattle prods into the tank, sending a high voltage into the water to shock the mermaid. The electrical current that coursed through her was intense. She tried to endure it, but after the stress that her body already went through, she couldn’t bear it any longer and fainted.

As her body slowly sank to the bottom of the tank, Dr. de Kuiper tried to get up from the floor by himself. But due to the severity of his injuries, all he could do was roll to his side and helplessly watch her fall.

“No no no no… Please. Open your eyes.” He whispered to himself.

The two men who were holding Dr. de Kuiper down grabbed Baptiste by the arms and brought him to Maestro Lee.

“Do you know this inebriate?” Maestro Lee asked Baptiste with a stern look on his face.

“Unfortunately… I do.”

“Then that makes things easier.” He then told the men to let go of Baptiste. “Now, listen to me because I’ll only say this once… Get this madman out of here, and don’t ever let him step foot in my circus ever again. Are we clear?”

Maestro Lee’s tone was booming loud, which made Baptiste unable to speak. Thus, Baptiste responded by giving the ringmaster several nods before helping Dr. de Kuiper to his feet. He then placed the doctor’s right arm around his shoulder and limped out of the big top with the crowd jeering and booing behind them.

* * *

It only took Baptiste one strong kick to swing the cabin’s door fully open. Not a word was said as he lugged the doctor inside the seiner and sat him in one of the leather armchairs in the room. He shuffled towards the kitchen, opened several cupboards until he found and grabbed the metal first aid box. Afterwards, he took a cup from the drying rack and filled it up with water. He then hobbled back to where the doctor was, placed the kit and glass of water on the marble table, and started searching for the items that would help mend some (if not all) of their injuries.

Since Baptiste entered the fight last, all he sustained was a cut in his lower lip and a bump over his left eye. Dr. de Kuiper, on the other hand, wasn’t so lucky. Blood trickled down his nose and his thigh was enflamed with bruises. The agony on his left side made it difficult to breathe, so his breaths were sharp and short. His entire face was black and blue, and was riddled with cuts. It also looked like he was missing a few teeth.

“Sorry for being frank, but that was an idiotic thing you did back there, doctor.” Baptiste took a cotton gauze pad, dipped it in the glass of water, and applied it to the doctor’s wounds. He purposefully wasn’t being gentle with his touch, so Dr. de Kuiper would recoil in pain whenever Baptiste moved to a new wound. “I get it, seeing the creature being tortured was upsetting,” Baptiste rummaged through the first aid box and took out three packets of healing plaster, “but that doesn’t mean that you should go up to the circus’ ringmaster and start taking out your anger on him! You were in his house, so he had the right people who’d back him up in a fight.”

“I KNOW!” Dr. de Kuiper snarled back at Baptiste. He moved back into the chair and started rubbing his temples with his fingers. “Now, can you just pipe down for a few minutes and finish up?”

The harshness in the doctor’s voice infuriated Baptiste, but he didn’t dare to make their situation any worse than it already was. So, he held his tongue and placed the healing pad over the doctor’s wounds.

As Baptiste continued to patch him up, Dr. de Kuiper reached into his coat’s inner left breast pocket, hoping to get a drink. But when he noticed that his flask was missing, he frantically checked his garment’s other pockets. “Where is it?” He grumbled. “WHERE IS IT!?”

“Oh, you mean this?” Baptiste took out a steel pocket flask from his trousers’ back pocket and shook it in front of his face. “You forgot this on your seat.”

The sound of the whiskey swishing inside the container meant that the doctor had a few more swigs left to satiate his need for alcohol. However, as he extended his arm to grab it, Baptiste immediately took it away from his reach.

“I think it’s wise to scale down on the drinking today. This is probably the source of your brash impulse a while ago.”

“Give it back.” Dr. de Kuiper grunted.

“No, doctor! You’ve had enough –”

“GIVE IT TO ME NOW!!” Dr. de Kuiper suddenly got out of his seat by pushing his hands against the chair’s arms. But when he got to his feet, he felt a sharp pain gnawing him from his left side, causing him to fall forward.

Fortunately, Baptiste was quick enough to catch him before he hit the floor. When Baptiste saw the doctor clutching his left side, he sat him back down on the leather armchair and raised his sweater to see the damage.

“No, don’t –”

Dr. de Kuiper held Baptiste by the wrist to stop him from touching his sweater. But the pain that was shooting from his side made him weak. When Baptiste was finally able to lift the sweater, he was shocked to find what was hiding beneath the fabric. Because aside from the bruises he got from the morning’s tussle, and the shards of glass from his broken glasses, there was a large dark purple scar that stretched from underneath his left pectoral all the way down to his left hip.

“What… What’s this?” Baptiste held out his hand and slowly reached out to touch the doctor’s discolored skin. “How did they manage to give you this?” But when his fingers were about to come in contact with the scar’s protrusions, Dr. de Kuiper hastily moved to the side and lowered his sweater.

“That’s enough.” Dr. de Kuiper spat. He then snatched his flask back from Baptiste’s grasp and stood up, ignoring the pain that was coming from his left side and head. He then started walking towards the stairs to the second floor.

“Where are you going? I still have to heal your other injuries.” Baptiste said as he trailed behind the doctor.

When Dr. de Kuiper placed his foot on the stair’s first step, he clutched onto the railing for support. “I want to be alone. I can mend my own wounds… Just… Just get back to work.” He said before ascending the stairs, entering his room, and slamming the door shut behind him. Baptiste could only watch him from below, feeling sorry for himself that he couldn’t do more to alleviate some of the doctor’s pains.

* * *

Baptiste spent the rest of the day grabbing books off the shelves, laying them on the floor, and flipping through each of their pages. When he found any useful information that corresponded to the Science Guild’s commission, he’d write it down on a separate piece of paper. He continued doing this until the dead of night. When he was finished with the last book, he closed it up, returned it to its respective place in one of the bookshelves, and sat down on the couch. After staring at the ceiling blankly for a few seconds, he fell asleep.

In his slumber, his mind recounted the interesting things he’d seen and done during his time at the circus. The enjoyable games, the interesting deep-fried cuisines, and the ladies who laughed at his jokes and found him charming. There was no doubt that he was having a pleasant dream, and it was a welcomed respite after his quarrel with the doctor. However, the lighthearted tone of his reverie changed when he found himself standing in front of the 10,000-gallon fish tank. He could see the mermaid’s shape swimming in the cloudy water and noticed that she was coming closer. When she finally swam towards the glass, she stared at him with immense curiosity. Then, her expression of wonder turned into fury and she let out a screech, awaking Baptiste from his slumber.

The mermaid’s shrill caused Baptiste to fall off the couch and land on the floor with a faceplant and a loud _thud._ The bridge of his nose was sore, so he pinched the aching area with his fingers and massaged it to help soothe the pain. Suddenly, he heard heavy footsteps coming from the cabin’s entryway. His vision was blurry, so he couldn’t make out the figure making its way towards the door. But after he rubbed his eyes, he was surprised to see Dr. de Kuiper carrying a sack over his right shoulder and exiting the cabin.

 _God damn it!_ Baptiste quickly got up and chased the doctor. Once he was out on the seiner’s rear side, he ran in front of the doctor to block his path. “What do you think you’re doing?” Baptiste said with an exasperated breath. He then gave the doctor a good hard look and saw that his face, which was illuminated by the full moon, was still covered in bruises and dried blood. “You’re still not fully healed!”

Dr. de Kuiper, in turn, scowled at Baptiste. “Move aside.” He snarled.

“No, doctor. I just can’t have you do whatever you please right now. It’s late, and your injuries are still fresh. Let’s go back inside and –”

“I TOLD YOU TO MOVE!” Dr. de Kuiper used all his strength to shove Baptiste so he can step out of the boat. But due to his wounds and injuries, he was only able to lightly push him to the right.

In response to this, Baptiste grabbed onto the sack the doctor was carrying and pulled it towards him to keep the doctor in the boat. This started a petty tug-of-war between him and Dr. de Kuiper. Their strife, however, didn’t last long. Since Baptiste had the upper hand, it only took him a few tugs before the sack fell on the wooden floor, revealing the contents inside.

The sack contained a bolt cutter, a hacksaw, a hammer, and a few wrenches. When Baptiste saw these tools on the floor, he had an inkling of what the doctor was going to use them for. “No… Please tell me you’re _not_ going to do what I think you’re going to do.”

Ignoring his words, Dr. de Kuiper shakily knelt to his knees and started placing the tools back in the sack. By this time, Baptiste was already tired of the doctor’s hardheadedness and crouched right in front of him.

“Dr. de Kuiper, I beg you to stop. You have nothing to gain in freeing her.” Baptiste used his voice of reason this time in hopes to get through the doctor’s thick skull. But Dr. de Kuiper remained adamant in completing his task. “You saw how she looked like…What she can do.” Baptiste shifted his tone to try and scare the doctor. “A monster like that could kill you.”

“She is not a monster!” He roared. “There are more monsters walking here on Earth than whatever’s lying under the sea.”

“And how would you know that?” Baptiste retorted.

“BECAUSE SHE’S THE REASON WHY I’M STILL ALIVE!” The doctor cried.

The doctor’s answer left both of them stunned in silence. For a few seconds, all they could hear was the sound of the seiner rocking in the water and the insects that only chirped at night.

“Wha...What do you mean?”

“… No…” Dr. de Kuiper whispered. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“Then tell me so I can!” Baptiste then sat on the floor and looked at the doctor with pleading eyes. “Doctor, I know you only hired me to do your bidding. But as someone who still genuinely looks up to you, I cannot in good conscious allow you to make stupid decisions that can cost you your life!” He then placed his hands on the doctor’s shoulders. “I am your apprentice, and it’s my duty to aid you in any way that I can. But in this case, I can’t help you if you won’t tell me what’s going on in that mind of yours.”

Dr. de Kuiper gave Baptiste a hard glare at first, but soon calmed his expression when he noticed that Baptiste truly cared about him. The kindness Baptiste showed made him feel vulnerable. His mouth became dry and started to tremble. It was difficult for him to expose the truths he knew. But he needed Baptiste’s help now more than ever. So he swallowed hard and opened up to Baptiste.

“She… She’s a healer… And a witch. But I’d like to think that she’s more of the former than the latter.” Dr. de Kuiper switched his position and sat down next to Baptiste. “The scar you saw on my side. That was the result of the incident that happened all those years ago.” He wrapped his arm around his left side and looked to the heavens with a pained reminiscence in his eyes.

“Incident? You mean the accident?”

Dr. de Kuiper chuckled softly at Baptiste’s questions. “I wished that it was.” He confessed. “But the science community is full of backstabbers, so when other scientists and doctors heard that I was conducting an experiment out at sea, they did everything in their power to sabotage my research.”

“So… the explosion?”

“Was deliberate.” The doctor lowered his head as he recounted the horrific events that occurred that fateful night. “Me and my crew found the bomb too late, so we couldn’t diffuse it in time. When it exploded, the blast tore through my boat and took the lives of all my crew members. I was thrown into the water with a broken piece of floorboard lodged into my side.”

Baptiste didn’t realize how devastating the aftermath of the disaster was. He was left in complete shock.

“As I was sinking deeper into the sea, I felt my life slowly being drained away from me.” Dr. de Kuiper stated. “I eventually thought that it was for the best.” A quaint smile spread across his face. “Losing my crew was unbearable, and I didn’t have the courage to tell their families that they weren’t coming back… I was ready to die that night… But… She came.” He paused for a moment and did his best to remember every single detail of the first time he laid eyes on the mermaid. “She swam towards me; her face full of concern. I remembered how she turned her attention to my wounds and then to me, and how she studied my features with her delicate hands. I sensed that it was also her first time seeing a creature that wasn’t from her own species.”

“… Weren’t you terrified?”

“Of course I was!” Dr. de Kuiper exclaimed. “…We both were. And yet, she didn’t hesitate to give me the kiss of life.” The doctor said as he caressed his lower lip; his eyes widened in surprise as if he hasn’t encountered that situation before. “She then wrapped her arms around me and took me to a nearby underwater cave. She sat me down on an elevated surface, and from there… Nursed me back to a more stable condition.”

Baptiste jerked to the side and was in complete disbelief. “Wait, she was able to close all your wounds?”

Dr. de Kuiper nodded. “To the best of her abilities, yes.”

“How?”

“As I said, she is a healer and a witch.”

Baptiste rested his back on the side of the boat and gave out a sigh. “How long were you under her care?”

“In all honesty, I’m not sure.” Dr. de Kuiper shrugged. “But I didn’t care how long she was planning to keep me. I didn’t want to leave.”

The doctor’s words led Baptiste to look at him with complete confusion. “What!? Why?”

“There was just something about her that mesmerized me.” Dr. de Kuiper responded with a fond smile. “Maybe it was her kindness or how she treated me with great tenderness… Or her desire to understand me.”

“She didn’t speak?”

“No, she only communicated through purrs and pulsed calls. But when she serenaded to me…” Dr. de Kuiper’s face lit up like a lone candle in a dark room. “Her voice… It was soft and silvery. It was as if she was blessed with the voices of angels. And the melody she sang had the power to make the world stand still… She was magnificent.” Dr. de Kuiper closed his eyes and started humming the mermaid’s song.

The melody he hummed sent his body and mind into a serene state. He wore a pleasant smile and his cheeks glowed with a certain warmth that softened the hardened features of his face. Baptiste had never seen the doctor look so peaceful. Deep down, he was glad to know that the doctor had a mild disposition underneath his callousness. But the thought of the mermaid singing to the doctor made him let out a light chuckle.

Dr. de Kuiper stopped humming. “What’s so funny?”

“Oh, don’t take it the wrong way,” Baptiste said. “I just find it charming that she’d sing to you even though you had no idea what she was saying.”

Dr. de Kuiper let out a snort and agreed with his statement. “Yes… But she only sang when I had trouble sleeping… Where my thoughts were at its worst. Her voice was like a remedy that pacified the mental torture in my psyche.”

“…Were you happy?” Baptiste suddenly asked.

Dr. de Kuiper turned to Baptiste. “Yes… Yes, I was.”

“Then why didn’t you stay?” Baptiste asked. “You told me you didn’t want to leave.”

Dr. de Kuiper let out a long exhale before giving his answer. “She didn’t want me to die.” He said forlornly. “She couldn’t fully comprehend the intricacies of the human body. She didn’t know what type of nutrients I needed to help regain my strength. The longer I stayed in the cave, the more my body withered away. And at one point, we both knew that I needed to return to the surface.”

“So… Martin’s story is true.”

“Martin? You mean that nosy barkeep?”

“Uh… Yes.” Baptiste said with a bit of hesitation.

“What did he tell you?”

“Well…” Baptiste scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. “He said that he found you drifting in the water with some creature guarding you nearby. I assume that that creature was the mermaid?”

Dr. de Kuiper nodded.

“He also told me that he heard you screaming. Did she harm you in any way before delivering you back to shore?”

“No… That was me telling her to swim away and never come near Urk.”

Baptiste sat up straight with a bewildered look on his face. “Wait, I don’t get it. If she made you happy, why would you drive her away?”

“Because it’d be safer for her.” Dr. de Kuiper responded with a quickness. “If she stayed in our waters, she’ll be at risk of being caught by our fishermen or by something worse… Do you know what the Science Guild would do to her if they were able to get their hands on her?”

“… They’d open her up and… Oh dear God...” Baptiste was left with his mouth agape when he realized all the horrors the mermaid can experience under the hands of the Science Guild.

“Sending her away was one of the hardest things I had to do… I can still remember how sorrowful she looked.” Dr. de Kuiper looked towards the moon desolately. “It also made it more difficult for me to forget her.” Dr. de Kuiper helped himself up and walked towards the other end of the boat’s rear. He placed his hands behind his back and took a deep breath. “A few days after Martin took me ashore, I felt a strong yearning to go back to sea… To go back and see her. I wanted to search for her. But I knew that I’d be putting her life in danger the more I sailed out to sea. So… I did everything I can to forget her. To erase her face that burned in my mind. To forget the melody that calmed me to sleep.” Suddenly, Dr. de Kuiper slowly fell to his knees; tears pouring down his face. “How? How can I let myself do this? Why would I allow myself to try and forget her…? She was… She…” His mouth trembled as he tried to say something, anything that would help make sense of the things he is doing to himself.

Listening to the doctor reveal the anguish he kept hidden for so long and watching him breakdown in front of him was all Baptiste needed to strengthen his resolve. He grabbed the sack as he stood up and placed the tools back in the bag. He then walked towards the doctor and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Alright, doctor. I understand. Now, let’s get her out of that wretched tank and bring her home, eh?”

Dr. de Kuiper looked at Baptiste, tears still welling in his eyes, and held his apprentice’s hand that was on his shoulder with a strong grip. “Thank you…”

* * *

The two set out on their mission in the middle of the night. It was the perfect time as the streets were empty and the town of Urk was mainly lit by moonlight, which was occasionally covered by the rolling clouds. Baptiste knew that the task at hand was crazy, but seemed simple enough as long as they did everything in the shadows. But after sneaking past the animals sleeping in their cages, and the intoxicated circus members who were celebrating the success of their show, he soon realized that the light that was being illuminated by the heavens wasn’t going to be enough to help them see through the dark.

“Damn it!” He cursed under his breath when he opened the tent that held the mermaid’s tank. “It’s too dark. Is there anything here we can use to make a torch?” He looked into the sack that he was carrying.

“There’s no time!” Dr. de Kuiper grumbled. “Wait here, I have an idea.”

Dr. de Kuiper quickly crept towards the area where the circus troupe was having their party. He then hid behind a crate and took a peek of the environment. Many of the performers were plastered while some began singing and speaking in incomprehensible tones. It was clear that they were completely hammered, which was exactly what the doctor wanted. He then peered around to look for anything he can use as a source of light, and let out a triumphant smile when he saw a lit kerosene lantern just a few feet away from him. He crawled towards the lantern, and when he was finally at an arm’s reach, he quickly snatched the lantern by its handle and, as quietly as he can, ran back to Baptiste.

When he returned, he handed the lantern to Baptiste. “Here,” He said, heaving for air, “this will suffice.”

Baptiste took the lantern by its handle, gave the doctor a nod, and walked inside the tent.

* * *

Without the stunning lights, loud sounds, and amazing acts, the environment inside the tent was predominantly gloomy. Trash was scattered all over the floor, and the cold wind that entered through the tent’s openings circulated the dirt and dust in the air. The wooden bleachers were all in disarray, probably due to the events that transpired that morning. And the tank, which was still located in the middle of the arena, was silent and still.

Dr. de Kuiper, who was followed by Baptiste, dashed towards the tank and observed the structure up and down. He then told Baptiste to shine the light closer to the window before tapping the glass three times. When nothing happened, the doctor took a breath of courage and tapped louder. After the third knock, the mermaid quickly swam up to the glass, growling at whoever disturbed her time alone. Her chains _chimed_ as she moved.

“Shhh, relax.” Dr. de Kuiper urged. “We’re here to get you out of here.”

The mermaid couldn’t understand a thing he said, and the light in the kerosene lantern provoked her. She became visibly hostile and readied herself to belt out a loud shrill.

“Wait! Please…”All of a sudden, Dr. de Kuiper raised his sweater to show the mermaid the scar on his left side.

When the mermaid saw his wound, she immediately backed down and moved closer. She studied the ugly scar that covered almost half of the doctor’s abdomen, and when she finally realized who her savior was, she looked at Dr. de Kuiper with a softness in her eyes and began to weep tears of relief.

The doctor moved closer to the tank and placed a hand on the glass. “… You still look as beautiful as the first time I saw you.” In response, the mermaid rested her forehead where the doctor’s palm was laid and purred.

Baptiste couldn’t believe his eyes. The mermaid, whom he saw frighten a lot of people just that morning, was affectionate to the doctor. He wanted to observe the interaction between the doctor and the mermaid for a little bit longer. But time was running short.

“Doctor,” he said in a strained whisper, “what do we do now?”

Dr. de Kuiper looked around and spotted one of the rolling platform ladders that were used earlier in the show. “Leave the lantern and give me the sack. I want you to bring that ladder here.” He said, pointing at the piece of equipment. “And try to be as quiet as possible.”

Baptiste nodded, carefully placed the sack of tools on the floor, and ran to get the ladder. While Baptiste was completing his task, the doctor removed his shearling coat and looked for the bolt cutter in the bag. He then looked at the mermaid and gave her a reassuring smile. “You’ll be out of here soon, I promise.”

When Baptiste arrived with the rolling platform ladder, he locked it in place next to the tank so the doctor could climb up to the top. “What should I do next?”

“Keep the light shining on the tank.” The doctor ordered. “Judging by the cloudiness of the water, it looks like it hasn’t been cleaned in weeks.” He then approached the ladder, held the bolt cutter under his left armpit, and started to climb.

Once the doctor made it to the top, he saw that the opening of the tank was closed off with a metal flip-top lid. Fortunately, the lock was at a reachable distance. He grabbed the bolt cutter, positioned the lock’s shackle between the cutter’s blades, and snapped it in half. Afterwards, he lifted the lid halfway and jumped into the water with the bolt cutter in hand.

When Baptiste heard a splash, he raised the kerosene lantern over his head to get a better view of what’s going on inside the tank. At first, he could only see the mermaid, who was anticipating for the doctor to come for her. But a few moments later, he saw the doctor swim towards the mermaid. However, something was different about him that made Baptiste question whether the man in the tank was Dr. de Kuiper or not. As he took a good look at the doctor’s appearance, he noticed that his neck had slashes, two on each side, which fluttered each time he breathed. The outlines of his ears were sharpened by fins and his fingers were connected with some kind of webbing.

 _She really is a healer and a witch._ Baptiste thought as he gawked at the doctor’s transformation.

Dr. de Kuiper surveyed his surroundings and saw the three chains that were holding her prisoner. He approached each one and used the bolt cutter to sever the metal links from the shackles that restrained her wrist and waist. When the weight of the chains was lifted, the mermaid quickly swam towards the doctor and wrapped her arms around him. In turn, the doctor lets go of the bolt cutter and enveloped her in a tight embrace. He then trailed his fingers upward along her spine and gently caressed the back of her head. His gentle touch tantalized the mermaid’s body, causing her to whisper soft pulsed calls in the doctor’s ear. It has been years since they’ve seen each other; years since they’ve held each other this close. They both wanted to stay in their current position for a few moments longer. But time was running short.

Baptiste knocked on the glass to get the doctor’s attention. “Come on, let’s go! We don’t have all night.” His voice was muffled, but the doctor was still able to understand him.

The doctor nestled his hand on the mermaid’s cheek, kissed her tenderly on her forehead, and swam up towards the surface with the mermaid still wrapped in his arms.

* * *

As the doctor and the mermaid swam upward, Baptiste ran towards the ladder and waited for their descent. The doctor was carrying the mermaid in his arms as he carefully climbed down the ladder’s steps. And when he turned to look at Baptiste, his gills, webbed hands, and fins disappeared. Baptiste stared at the doctor with his mouth agape. His facial expression alone was enough to tell the doctor that he needed to know how he was able to alter his body.

“We’ll talk about that some other time.” The doctor growled. “But for now, we need to get her out of these shackles.”

Dr. de Kuiper placed the mermaid next to the tank and examined her. Her body was covered in bruises and slashes, some of which even looked fresh. He _tsked_ under his breath and grabbed his coat on the floor. “We’ll get you healed up, okay?” He said as he wrapped his shearling coat around her shoulders. His kind gesture allowed the mermaid to feel comfortable in his and Baptiste’s presence. It also gave the doctor a sense of ease. But as he reached for his fisherman’s knife in his boot, he sensed a shift in the mermaid’s behavior when her eyes contracted and began snarling at someone behind them.

“Hey, what are you two doing here?” One of Maestro Lee’s personnel said as he entered the tent, holding kerosene lantern in front of him.

The doctor quickly stood up and positioned himself in front of the mermaid to hide her from the meddler’s sights. Baptiste, on the other hand, was trying to come up with something to distract the personnel.

“Oh, we were just uh…” Baptiste stated nervously. “We… We just couldn’t help ourselves!” He suddenly stated. “We’re such big fans of the show and we just needed to… To thank you all in person!” Baptiste walked up to the man and gave him a forced smile.

“Is that all?” The man lowered his guard to entertain Baptiste. “Well, it’s not the first time we’ve had our fans break into our tents. Why not join our little gathering out back, you can meet the performers in person.”

“That sounds like a great idea!” Baptiste gleamed. “Let’s go right now, shall we?”

“What about your friend here? Won’t he be coming too?”

“Oh, he’ll follow us in a bit.” Baptiste gave the man a reassuring smile. “He’s a bit shy, so he needs to have a few moments to ready himself.”

“I’m sorry, but I need the both of you to leave this tent together.” The man said in a breathy tone. “I can’t leave anyone here, especially since—” As he peered behind Baptiste to get a better look at the doctor, he noticed a purple tail sticking out from behind the doctor’s legs. When he realized what was happening, his cheery nature changed to fury and, with his free hand, he quickly reached for his double-action revolver that was concealed in the waistband of his pants. He then pointed it at Baptiste. “Hands up, both of you!”

Baptiste quickly followed the personnel’s orders and slowly retreated towards the doctor. “Woah woah woah, there’s no need for that.”

The doctor, however, stood his ground.

“I said hands up.” The man roared as he aimed for the doctor.

Dr. de Kuiper stared at him with such intensity that the personnel’s armed hand started to shake. Sensing the fear in the personnel’s stance, Dr. de Kuiper dared take one step forward.

“I’m warning you!” The man threatened him once more.

But Dr. de Kuiper wouldn’t listen and rushed towards the personnel. He planned to grab the gun and use it to beat the lights out of him. However, as he moved forward, the man pulled the trigger, shooting the doctor’s left shoulder. The sound of the gun firing off was so loud that it was enough to garner the attention of the other circus members outside.

“Shit!” Baptiste quickly grabbed onto the personnel’s shooting hand and tried to wrestle the gun away from his grasp.

As this was happening, Dr. de Kuiper held his bloody shoulder and fell to his knees. When the mermaid saw the doctor was in pain, she dragged herself across the floor just to be by his side. She then moved the doctor’s hand aside to take a good look at the gunshot wound.

Baptiste was struggling to get the gun away from the man’s hand. The man was taller, bigger, and stronger than he was, so after a minute of wrestling with him, the man overpowered Baptiste and hurled him to the side. The man then pointed the barrel at the doctor, but soon found the mermaid protecting Dr. de Kuiper by placing herself between him and the doctor. He knew well not to damage Maestro Lee’s most prized attraction, so he became more careful with his aim.

“Fuck, I can’t get a clear shot!” The man said to himself. He then looked towards the tent’s main entrance and began to scream. “I NEED HELP IN HERE!”

As the man refocused his attention on the doctor, he became startled when he saw the mermaid hissing and slithering towards him. She then spewed a viscous purple slime at the man’s face, burning his eyes. Writhing in pain, the man opened fired and shot all the remaining bullets in his gun. Most of his bullets hit the tank’s thick glass, but one managed to lodge itself deep within the mermaid’s tail, causing her to wail in agony. While the man desperately wiped the goo out of his eyes, Baptiste took the opportunity to tackle him to the ground. The impact caused the man to let go of his kerosene lantern, which rolled on the floor just a few inches away from him. His other hand, however, was still firmly wrapped around the gun’s handle. Baptiste then grabbed the weapon and struck the side of the man’s head with the butt of the gun, knocking the man out.

Attacking the man took a lot out of Baptiste, so as he stood up to see the damage he inflicted, he was breathing heavily as sweat started running down from his forehead. Nevertheless, he was triumphant and turned to the doctor to celebrate his win. However, he couldn’t rejoice in his small victory when he saw Dr. de Kuiper cradling the injured mermaid in his arms, trying to put a lot of pressure on her wound.

The mermaid’s iridescent tail was coated in red as the gunshot wound continued streaming out blood. The intense pain from the gunshot caused her body to become unstable, leading to the shortness of her breath. Dr. de Kuiper did his best to keep everything together but became even more distressed when he noticed the mermaid’s fair skin slowly turning gray.

“No no no no….” The doctor started mumbling to himself.

Suddenly, they heard a small crowd forming outside the tent. Baptiste knew that if they didn’t want to make their situation any worse than it is, they needed to leave now.

“Take her back to the seiner.” Baptiste said as he ran to the doctor. The doctor, however, couldn’t pull his attention away from the mermaid’s injury. So, Baptiste grabbed Dr. de Kuiper by the shoulders and shook him out of his distress. “Take her back to the seiner, now!”

Baptiste’s booming voice broke the turmoil that was going through the doctor’s mind and got his attention. The doctor looked at Baptiste, his face still painted with immense grief.

“Just go, doctor. I have a plan.”

The sureness in Baptiste’s voice led Dr. de Kuiper to swallow hard to help get his act together. He then gave Baptiste a quick nod, and ran towards the back of the tent, carrying the mermaid in his arms.

Once the doctor and the mermaid found an exit, Baptiste grabbed the two kerosene lanterns on the floor and waited until the crowd was visible.

* * *

Dr. de Kuiper ran back to his seiner as fast as he could. When he reached the wharf where his fishing vessel was tied, he jumped into the rear of the boat and charged at the cabin door with his shoulder, breaking it open. He laid the mermaid down on his family’s antique silk rug and rested her head on one of the leather armchair’s seat. He then propped back up and frantically searched for the metal first aid box in the kitchen. When he couldn’t find it in the cupboards, he turned his attention to the marble coffee table and grumbled to himself when he saw the box sitting on its surface. He ran back to the living area and lifted the first aid box’s lid. By this time, Baptiste had just arrived from the circus.

Baptiste was exhausted, but he knew that there was no time for rest; not just yet. “Doctor!” He hollered. “We need to leave this place, now!” Baptiste started rummaging through the cabinets and drawers in the cabin in a panic, searching for any bags he can use to place a few essentials. “We need to get on a boat and sail away from here. At least for a few days.”

Dr. de Kuiper trailed Baptiste’s movements and raised an eyebrow. “Why…? What did you do?”

“There’s no time to explain.” Baptiste barked back. “Just trust me on this.”

Dr. de Kuiper stood still for a moment. He continued watching Baptiste run around the cabin before saying anything. “Go upstairs and start the engine.” He suddenly said.

The doctor’s orders caused Baptiste to stop on his tracks. “What?”

“I said go upstairs and start the engine.” Dr. de Kuiper said as he marched towards the door. “The key to the seiner’s ignition is under my bed. Take it and start the boat.”

“Are you telling me that all this time, this thing can still sail?”

“Yes!” Dr. de Kuiper growled back. “Taking out the gas tank and the motor is impossible.” He said in a snarky tone. “I can tell you more about it, but as you said, we need to get moving!”

When the doctor exited to the rear side of the seiner, Baptiste stood by the foot of the stairs, viewed the door to the doctor’s quarters, and riled himself up towards the room.

At the rear end of the seiner, Dr. de Kuiper ran towards the right-most corner of the fishing vessel and grabbed a section of the rope that tied the boat to a mooring on the wharf. He then grabbed the fishing knife from his boot and proceeded to cut the rope. Once the cord snapped, he threw the end he was holding on the floor and scurried back to the cabin’s entryway. But before he made it back in, he noticed an orange glow at the general direction where the circus was and saw smoke billowing from the blaze. All of a sudden, he heard the seiner’s engine start and its rudders _whir._

“That brilliant bastard.” The doctor smiled before retreating into the cabin.

“Doctor!” Baptiste hollered from the second floor. “What do we do now? Where do we go?”

Dr. de Kuiper stood at the foot of the stairs and shouted back at Baptiste. “Set a course to the North Sea and keep sailing for an hour and a half!” He ordered. “And don’t turn on the lights till then. I don’t want anyone following us.”

“But doctor, it’s difficult to sail without them.”

“You’ve read my books, haven’t you?” Dr. de Kuiper snarled. “Place your trust in the moon and her stars… I believe in your skills!”

Hearing the doctor speak words of encouragement was indeed rare, so Baptiste cherished the moment when Dr. de Kuiper placed his trust on his shoulders. Thus, when he placed his hand on the seiner’s helm, a new sense of purpose and confidence coursed through his veins.

* * *

After the short pep talk with Baptiste, Dr. de Kuiper shifted his focus back on the mermaid. He knelt by her side and placed his hand on top of her tail. He can see the fear in her eyes and her short breaths. He so wanted to give her words of comfort. But his heart ached for her because he knew that she’ll need to suffer just a little bit longer in order for her to heal. He took his knife and fiddled it into the shackles’ locks and broke her bruised wrists and waist free from the shackles’ tight grip.

The doctor grabbed a stack of cotton gauze pads from the box and gave the mermaid a remorseful look. He then cleaned the gunshot wound as best as he can. The doctor was sure to make delicate strokes as he dabbed over the injury. But since the wound made her tail even more sensitive, the mermaid winced in pain.

When the wound has been properly cleaned, Dr. de Kuiper dug into the metal first aid box and took out a pair of medical tweezers. He looked at the small instrument in his hand and became sick to his stomach. What he was about to do gave him great displeasure. And yet he knew it was the only way to save her.

“…Be strong…” He prayed as he slowly inserted the tweezers into the gaping gunshot wound.

Once the mermaid felt the instrument enter her, she felt an unbearable pain shoot across her entire body. The tweezers’ teeth grazed over her raw muscles, causing her tail to tremble. She resisted the urge to flail her tail around, but as the doctor went deeper, the sharper and more intense the pain got.

Finally, Dr. de Kuiper felt the end of the bullet’s cartridge and wedged it between the tweezers. He then looked at the mermaid and signaled her with a nod. “In the count of three, I’ll start pulling it out, okay?”

The mermaid had no idea what he was saying, but the worried look on his face told her that the worst part was yet to come. Thus, she bit down on her lower lip and dug her claws into the fabric of the silk rug. She then gave the doctor an apprehensive nod.

“Okay…” The doctor took a deep breath. “One, two, three!” As he slowly pulled the bullet out of her tail, the mermaid couldn’t help but let out a piercing cry. She could feel the alloys rub against her flesh, and the pain caused her to tear up the rug’s elaborate design.

When the bullet was finally removed, the mermaid dropped to the floor and heaved heavily. Dr. de Kuiper examined the bullet and was relieved that it didn’t shatter into pieces. He placed the bullet on the marble table, took out more gauze pads, and cleaned up her wound again. Then, he reached for a roll of bandages and used it to dress her wound.

After the wound was fully dressed, Dr. de Kuiper rested his hand on the mermaid’s forehead and ran his fingers in her damp red hair. “You did well.” He praised her in her ear. “Now, I need you to rest.” And as Dr. de Kuiper cradled her in his arms, the mermaid whimpered under his chin as tears rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

Dr. de Kuiper walked out on the seiner’s front deck and sat down on the port side. He held the mermaid tightly in his arms as the fishing vessel bobbed up and down the water. He thought that the scent of the salty sea air would help calm her down, and it did. Eventually, the mermaid fell asleep, resting her head on his chest and patterning her breaths with his.

The moon was full and bright, and the stars twinkled above them. The light from the heavenly bodies illuminated her face, and the doctor was able to get a better look at her features. Her skin was no longer turning gray and her eyes no longer wept. Her peaceful smile made her cheeks glow, revealing the freckles that speckled across her face like stars across the galaxy. The doctor held her by the cheek and glossed over her freckles with his thumb. He wanted to remember every bit of detail that comprised her magnificent face before they were to part ways one more time.

The mermaid felt the doctor’s touch brush up against her skin, causing her to wake. She was welcomed by his tender smile, and in return, she greeted him by nuzzling into the crook of his neck. When she opened her eyes, she saw the doctor’s gaping gunshot wound on his left shoulder and _purred_ in dismay. She then placed a hand on his injury and started healing it. A golden light escaped from her hand, but even before the wound could mend itself, the doctor held her wrist and pulled her hand away.

“No.” Dr. de Kuiper whispered. “Please don’t waste your energy on me. You need to rest.” The doctor kissed the back of her hand and slowly made his way down to her wrist. He placed her hand onto his cheek to share the warmth and began humming the melody that she created for him.

After an hour and a half has passed, Baptiste switched the seiner’s engine off and lowered the anchor. He then turned on the lights on the front deck and dashed down to meet with the doctor. Once he made it to the port side of the boat, he saw Dr. de Kuiper stand up and gently place the mermaid in the water.

“What now?” Baptiste asked as he ran up to the doctor.

“Now… We wait.”

Both Baptiste and the doctor rested their arms at the edge of the boat and stared at the water. They could only hear the ebb and flow of the sea as it hit the side of the fishing vessel. A few minutes have passed and there was still no sign of the mermaid. Baptiste started to worry, but when he was about to speak, he was interrupted by the sounds of splashing. As he looked across the water, he saw the mermaid swimming in good spirits.

“Hey, she’s okay!” Baptiste beamed.

“Yes… yes she is.” Dr. de Kuiper sighed with a soft smile.

The mermaid glided through the water with ease and spanked her tail on the surface as she couldn’t contain her joy. She then dove deep, and when she resurfaced, she swam nearer to the seiner, handing a large pink conch shell to Baptiste.

“Oh… Thank you?” Baptiste took the shell and examined it. “… I’ll be sure to treasure it forever.” He then carefully placed the conch by his feet.

The mermaid smiled at Baptiste’s gratitude and then turned towards the doctor. She looked at him with a certain longing in her eyes, and he did the same. No sound was exchanged, but Baptiste could feel the sorrow between the two of them.

Even though he’d only witnessed it a few times that night, Baptiste knew that their love was strong and true. He couldn’t imagine the heartache the doctor is feeling. And as the mermaid descended into the water, he gave the doctor some comfort in the only way he knew how.

“Take your time, doctor.” He said as he placed a strong hand on Dr. de Kuiper’s right shoulder. “I wish I could've done more.”

Dr. de Kuiper glanced at Baptiste and smiled. “You’ve done more than what I could’ve asked for.” He said. “You’re a great apprentice.”

Baptiste patted the doctor’s shoulder three times and headed back to the cabin. But, before he was even three feet away from the doctor, Dr. de Kuiper perked up and turned to Baptiste.

“Actually, there is one more thing you can do.”

* * *

The doctor ran back into the seiner’s cabin in a hurried manner, and after a few seconds, came back with a pen and paper in hand. He then held the paper on one of the boat’s walls and began to write.

“I, Siebren de Kuiper, of Urk, Netherlands, being of sound mind and body, hereby declare this to be my Last Will and Testament…”

“What?” Baptiste said, his eyes widening in disbelief. “What are you doing?”

“Be quiet!” Dr. de Kuiper growled. “Let me think.” He then continued to write his will. “All of my possessions, including my bank accounts, books, royalties, and other properties are all to be given to Jean-Baptiste Augustine.” After writing a few more details, he wrote his signature at the end and gave the piece of document to Baptiste. He then grabbed Baptiste by the shoulders and gave him a warm hug. “You’re a good kid, Baptiste.” He then released Baptiste from his embrace and started undressing himself.

Shocked and confused, Baptiste was having trouble conveying his thoughts. “Wait… But… Doctor… But…”

“If you think returning to Urk is unsafe, there’s enough fuel here to get you to the England.” He said as he slipped out of his briefs. “I have a good lawyer there, his name is Gérard Lacroix. He’ll help you out.”

“Gérard La—? Doctor, are you sure about this?”

Dr. de Kuiper sat at the edge of the seiner and looked at Baptiste with a triumphant smile. “Yes, yes I am. Thank you, Baptiste.” He then gave Baptiste one quick salute before diving into the water.

Baptiste ran towards the edge where the doctor sat and peered into the water. When nothing stirred, he sat himself down and read the will. When his eyes glanced at his name, he started bursting out in laughter. The sound of his cackles sliced through the cold salty sea air. “He fucking remembered my name!”

* * *

It was still and quiet under the sea as the creatures of the deep swam at their usual pace. But the moment Dr. de Kuiper plunged into the water, the natural peace of the sea was disturbed, making the fish scatter. Once he was fully submerged, Dr. de Kuiper’s fish-like features sprouted. Then, he began swimming in search for the mermaid.

The time between her leaving and him diving into the sea were not too far apart. So it wasn’t before long till he caught a glimpse of her. When he saw her familiar silhouette, he immediately glided towards her. And when she sensed him coming, she looked behind her and swam towards his direction. They ended up in a loving embrace.

Dr. de Kuiper took her aside for a moment and noticed that all of her wounds and bruises disappeared. Now he can properly see her beauty in the moonlight that refracted in the water.

Dr. de Kuiper wanted to say so many things to her. He wanted to apologize for not coming back for her. He wanted to ask for her forgiveness. He wanted to say how much he’d thought about her every day after they parted ways all those years ago. But whenever he tried to say anything, bubbles escaped from his mouth and gills.

The sight of him trying to communicate with her made the mermaid laugh. And although Dr. de Kuiper knew that he wasn’t making any sense, he still did his best to get through to her. Eventually, the mermaid laid a finger on his mouth to make him stop talking. She then cupped his face in her palms, inched closer to his lips, and kissed him.

When he felt her lips press upon his, Dr. de Kuiper’s heart started to race. Though it was cold under the sea, the passion in her touch sent a wave of elation that warmed his chest. He then weaved his hands up and down her back, tickling the curves of her sides and the grooves of her spine, and pulled her closer so he can savor the nectar of her lips. When they separated from their kiss, the mermaid caressed the doctor’s cheek.

“Now… Say something.” She said with her deep sultry voice.

“… I… I can understand you?” The doctor was taken aback by surprise as it was his first time hearing her speak. “But how is this –” When looked down, he was expecting to find a pair of legs trading in the water, but what he saw instead was a silver tail attached to his upper body. He then ran his webbed hands over his shoulders and felt the flattened texture of his fins. He also noticed that the scar on his side and all his other injuries have been fully healed.

“I’m… Just like you now!” He said with his face still in disbelief.

“Is this not what you wanted?” She asked.

“It is…! It’s just… It’s something that I need to get used to, that’s all.” He said as he wrapped his arms around her and brought her nearer to his chest.

The mermaid cooed as she circled her finger on the doctor’s shoulder. She then looked at him with a sense of yearning before kissing him on his chin. “Will I ever get to know the name of the person who saved me?”

“… It’s Siebren.” He answered.

“Mmmm… Siebren.” Saying his name rolled off her tongue like she has said it thousands of times before.

“And what about you?” Dr. de Kuiper whispered. “Won’t I get to know the name of the enchantress who saved me all those years ago?”

“…Moira.” She whispered back.

“Moira…” Dr. de Kuiper kissed her gently on the lips before resting his forehead on hers. “What an exquisite name.”

Everything felt right in his embrace, and this fact made Moira feel safer in his arms. She then closed her eyes and started to sing the melody that kept him together under her watch. And in turn, Dr. de Kuiper hummed the melody with her as they slow danced on the seafloor.


End file.
